PewDieCry
by ChocoRamona
Summary: A PewDieCry romance that I wrote for fun. May have implied implications/swearing. Very gay.
1. Chapter 1

PewDiePie and Cry

* * *

**Hi! I'm Ramona, AKA Rammy. I decided to stop writing without posting, so I'm going to be posting a PewDieCry fanfic from now on. I look forward to it, and I hope you do too.**

**Chapter 1: There's No Way I'm Gay**

* * *

PewDiePie's POV

It's only been a few days since I broke up with CutiePie and moved into Cry's flat and already there's a huge response from both Cry's fans and the Bro Army. They're all crazy about a gay relationship between me and Cry, but there's no way that I'm gay. Cry and I know this well, but even still, the fans seem so excited about a possible relationship. Could I really love Cry? Would he love me back?

"Cry, I…"

"What's up?"

"I really want…" I paused. _What am I saying? This isn't the time for this!_ "Some breakfast. What do we have?" I'm glad I could redirect the question. It wasn't really a lie anyways. It was morning, and no breakfast. I can't play games on an empty stomach.

"You know it, man! I'm starved. Burgers good for you?" Cry went to the door.

"Sounds great," I replied. That was a close call. It could have been a really awkward moment for both of us. _I don't have a crush on Cry._ I told myself. What am I doing?! I should stop thinking about this. We started putting on our shoes and left. I locked the door. We went over to the usual place and came back with our burgers.

"Hey, Cry."

"Hmm?"

"The fans are really liking our collab videos."

"That's what it looks like."  
"It was fun."

"Sure was. We should do it again soon."

"Yeah." Conversation was never really needed too much around Cry. Just being with him was so peaceful. I loved Cry so much. He was always so nice to me. It was always fun being his friend, getting to know him, talking, playing together, his sexy voice… ugh, I'm doing it again! Am I… falling for Cry? But, all this time I thought I was straight… No, I _am_ straight! I don't know what I'm saying all of a sudden. He looked up at me and frowned.

"Are you okay? It feels like there's something wrong." He said softly. I keep wondering how he knows exactly what to say in every situation.

"Just remembering times with Marzia." I sighed. _I'm sorry Cry, it's just… I can't tell you the truth, so I have to lie._ I thought.

"Oh, I see." He said quietly. "Well, I hope you don't miss her too much, because you'll be sad and I'l be sad 'cause you're sad and we can't make videos 'cause we'll be too busy being sad. So cheer up, man! It's a bright, sunny day, and we've got gaming to do." Cry can always make me laugh when I don't even want to smile. He's so kind and caring. I grinned.

"Thanks, Cry." I laughed.

"Hey, we're bros for a reason." He put out his fist. I brofisted him. "Bro day,"

"Every day." I ended. He stood up a few moments afterwards.

"Well, I have to shoot another part of the latest game I'm playing, so I'll be in my room. If there's anything you need to talk about, though, you can let me know." He smiled at me warmly. Cry was so sweet. I think… I think that I'm…

Cry's POV

Poor PewDie. It must feel terrible to even _think_ about Marzia at this point. It was over with her and him. I remembered comforting him when he came to me. We started by watching each other's videos, then we started exchanging PMs on YouTube, then we agreed for him to move into my flat.

I checked my messages. PewDiePie, PewDiePie, ah, there he was. I clicked on the message, Re: How's It Going, Bro. _Hey, Cry. It's Pewds again. Thanks again for helping me get over Marzia. I watched your most recent Fragile Dreams video. What's up with you? I've been thinking… that we should meet up sometime. Do you think maybe I could come to your place or you could come to mine? I've really been wanting to see you in person._ I was so psyched. I was typing back quickly.

_Hey, Pewds. It's Cry. No problem about getting over Marzia. I'm here for you. You can talk to be about literally anything. And if you want to come over or if you want me to come over, we can arrange a time and date._ I wrote back. I smiled. Pewds was always the one to suggest these friendly things, friendly exchanges, coming over. He was like your best friend who you've known since childhood.

He's so trusting. He told me everything that happened so far without hesitation. About finding out about Marzia, dating her, getting into a fight with her, and finally the big breakup. He video chatted with me about Marzia. Or at least, he put on video. I didn't, as usual. It's nice that he doesn't mind.

"Cry… I had a fight with Marzia." His eyes had traces of tears.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"Well, when Marzia came over, I was filming some gameplay. I put up a sign on the door not to disturb me so I can get filming done smoothly. I heard her really quietly sighing outside. Then I heard her her say, 'Don't disturb. Right. His games are always more important than me. The _Bro Army's_ more important than me. Of course.'" He rubbed his eyes and sniffed. "Then after I finished up recording, I went to say hi to Marzia. Then she said, 'Hey, Felix. How are you?' and I said, 'Good, Marzia, thanks. How 'bout you?' and she said, 'It's funny you say that, Felix. Honestly, I'm not doing so great because you never spend time with me.'" and he told me everything about and Marzia even screamed at him and slapped him. His cheek was red where she hit him. "It was like she was a totally different person, Cry. I don't know what to do." He broke down.

"Pewds, I think it's time you broke up with Marzia." I said softly.

"You really think so?" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Okay. I'll tell you what happens next, but I have to go for now. Thanks, Cry! Bye!" We ended the call.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter one of my fanfic! At the end, when I did the squiggly thing (~) it was a flashback. I know, I probably didn't really make it clear, but it is, so now you know. I'd like to give my thanks to my best friend, Dansmoshyfan, because she encouraged me and convinced me to post this. She's an amazing writer, so go check her out. I'd like feedback/reviews on this and maybe I'll continue? Thanks!**

**Cuddles~**

**Love,**

**Rammy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm finally back~ I PROCRASTINATED SO MUCH ASDFGHJKL I'M SO SORRY TT_TT but in any case, welcome to Chapter 2! For the fic, I think it's going to be a really short fic, because it feels that way. I'll explain more later, but you'll understand soon anyways. Onto the story!**

**Chapter 2: I Really Think I'm Falling for Him**

PewDiePie's POV

It was another peaceful day of shooting. With Cry around as company, the hours passed so quickly. Around Marzia, I felt so… restricted. But with Cry, I can do anything, I can say anything, I can be myself. It's like I have freedom around him. And he's just so relateable as one guy to another… I really think I'm falling for him… He's actually quite attractive. His medium brown hair is a lovely, light, hazel colour. His solid green eyes bear a soft, warm gaze when you stare into them.

I guess I was deluding myself when I thought I was having fun with Marzia, because when I'm with Cry, it's like taking fun and good times to another level. He's just such a bro. I don't really know how to word it. I keep catching myself staring at him. He's just so… irresistible. I had to tell him the truth. I had to tell him my feelings. _But what if I get rejected?_ I thought breifly, but I shook it off.

"Hey, Cry?" I asked nervously.

"Mm?" He asked, his sweet voice pouring out of his room.

"Can we… talk?" I asked quietly.

"Sure, come on into my room." I heard the sound of his door unlocking. I timidly walked to the door and opened it. There I saw Cry, in his dark room, staring at the brightly-lit monitor, the only source of light in the room. It was filled with PewDieCry fan pictures. I blushed in an instant. "T-those are-" I stuttered and stumbled upon my words.

"Fan art." He said cooly. I think I'm going to say it. I can't hold back for much longer… and then I remembered his words. _You can talk to me about literally anything._

"Yeah, um, about that… I really, really like you, and… I think we should… date." I said, staring at the ground. I couldn't bear to see his reaction. He was going to flat out reject me, I was sure over it. He doesn't think of me that way. The tears dripped down onto the floor before I knew I was crying. Cry's hand lifted my chin up so I was looking at him. He said nothing, but he had a very serious expression on.

"Do you really like me in that way?" He asked, very seriously.

"Yes." I said firmly, wiping my tears. He brought his face closer to mine.

"Then you'd better take responsibility." He whispered. I could feel his steamy breath. I was turning red, and my heart was pounding in my chest. He brought our faces even closer. Our lips touched. We… kissed. My heart then skipped a beat. Cry deepened the kiss. His eyes were now closed. I stared at him for a few seconds. His beautiful pale face, his soft brown hair tickling me. He was everything I could ever want. I closed my eyes as well and accepted this. I truly wanted this relationship. I wanted this relationship and I wanted it to last forever. _Cry, I love you._ I thought.

* * *

Cry's POV

Although I didn't really want to, we broke the kiss. _Why didn't you tell me sooner, Felix? I love you. And now I'm sure you love me back. I'm quite a lucky guy._ I smiled.

"You could have told me sooner, Felix. I've liked you for a _long_ time." I stared deeply into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I couldn't bear to think of what would happen if I was rejected… I think I'm completely gay, though. Gay, for you. And only for you." Felix said.

"I'm gay for you too. Only for you. I don't ever want to lose you." I said. We kissed again. I had been playing it cool for a while, but I secretly loved him for a long time. I could never find the chance to express myself, but still, here I am, happier than I've ever been for a long time.

The Next Day

"Good morning, Ryan." I woke up to Felix beside me in my bed. Last night was a blur. The confession, the kiss, and… well, what came afterwards all merged together to create a perfect memory of a perfect day.

"Good morning, Felix." I smiled. We went to the kitchen to do our daily routine. "Want toast?"

"Sounds good, bro." We chatted idly like we always did.

"So… what are we going to tell the fans?"

"I guess it won't stay secret soon. I've posted a video about the breakup, so they already know Marzia and I are finished."

"Hmm, yeah. I guess we'll have to tell them. What about… well, what about our family? What will we tell them?

* * *

PewDie's POV

It was at that point that it had dawned on me. The PewDieCry shippers would go insane. I knew that the fanbase was huge, and growing. There would probably be a negative response from those who wanted to be with Ryan or myself, but there would be a guaranteed positive response from some of the fans. It wasn't a big problem announcing our relationship to them, but what would our parents say? We might even get disowned.

"I… I don't know." I said nervously. "What should we do?"

"Well…" he began.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *cue dubstep* Oh my goodness, this took a really long time to write. I have a million excuses but I'm just gonna admit it. I put this off for a really long time. AUGH, I feel TERRIBLE! I'm so sorry, please don't throw things at me! But, here it is! The long awaited chapter 2! So, what did you think? (Don't be afraid to review or PM me. *thumbs up*) I think this is going to have one more chapter. It was meant to be a short fic. I'm sorry the long awaited chapter 2 didn't have much content in it. I'm only an amateur author, so my fics are ****_not good_****. Hell, not even my main series is good! Which I'm probably going to upload on FictionPress so stay tuned! Oh my gosh this was a huge wall of text. In any case, I'd like to thank my best friend Dansmoshyfan! If you like Phan (Dan Howell and Phil Lester) + Smosh + Explicit smut, you NEED to go check her out. I'd also like to thank my boyfriend Kevin for all his support! I also thank you, who read this fic. I'm sorry if you didn't like it, I'll try to improve more and more! Thanks to all my followers/favouriters! I love you guys! 'Till next time, then!**

**Cuddles!**

**Love,**

**Rammy**

**P.S.**

**I'll leave it up to you readers to fantasize "what happened afterwards." *wink* I love all of you! Thank you so much! I owe everything to ya~**

**I'm so sorry to everyone who was waiting patiently for all of my BS. I would have uploaded a while ago, but because I'm stupid (HURR DURR) I had no idea how to upload a new chapter 'till Dansmoshyfan told me. I'm such an idiot sometimes...**

**Anywho, thanks to all my reviewers/followers/favouriters/supporters, I love you guys, and you are all fabulous!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! Alright, since it's summer break over here, I'm going to have a lot more time to write. Thanks to everyone, especially Dansmoshyfan and Kevin for encouraging me to write. Well, I'll talk a little more afterwards, so I'll see you then!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: What Should I Tell Them?**

Pewds's POV

A Few Days Ago

"Well, I think we should both tell our parents on our own. It's not necessary that we go into full details, however, I do think that it's best that we go our separate ways on this one." Ryan suggested.

"I agree. Plus, it would be difficult for you to communicate with my parents, and overall, it'll be kind of awkward. So, I guess that's basically how things will go down?" I asked, just to make sure we were clear.

"Yeah." He replied.

Current Time

_Well, here I am, back in Sweden. Let's see…_ I glanced at the small, crumpled paper in my hand. The address of my parents' house. I decided to take a cab.

"_To _, please._" I said in my native language. ((AN: Fill in the blank to wherever you like. Hell, you can pretend Mama Pewds lives at your place, do whatever you feel good with. …That sounded a lot less weird in my head.)) It felt so comfortable and a little nostalgic finally speaking in Swedish again. Ever since I found YouTube, I'd been trying much harder to learn English. Then, it started coming naturally to me. I'm still not the best at it, but hey, that's life. You give and take, and you learn a lot.

While I was lost in thought, the car came to a stop. I came back to reality, paid the driver and gave my thanks. He drove away shortly after saying "you're welcome" to me. I stared at the house before me. It's been quite a while. I walked forward, up the porch steps. I examined the railings. They were a bit rusted now, but still the same railings I remember. I stared at the porch swing, lost in the memory of swinging on it with a happy face. I smiled. Then, I moved my gaze over to the door. I very well remember coming home to this house, and walking through this door. I hesitated a bit before ringing the bell. The same tune rang out.

"_Who is it?_" It was my father's voice.

"_It's Felix, father._" He opened the door. I smiled.

"_Felix?_" He stared at me in disbelief. I shared a warm embrace with him.

"_I'm back, and I have some news._" He nodded.

"_In that case, come in._" He ushered me inside and closed the door. I heard footsteps.

"_Who is it?_" My mother's sweet, melodious voice could be heard.

"_It's Felix, dear!_" My father replied. My mother came into the room and hugged me tightly.

"_Felix! Oh, how I've missed you!_" I hugged her back.

"_I've missed you too, very much. All this time, I've never forgot about you._" I replied, holding her close to me. In short, we had a wonderful reunion. Not a grand reunion like in movies with all your relatives, but it was still full of the same kind of warmth and love.

"_So, Felix, what's this news? I must know._" Father said.

"_Yes, yes, go on._" Mother said eagerly. I took a deep breath.

"_Mother, father… I'm homosexual._" I waited for them to process what they've just heard. They take it in very normally, as expected.

"_Really? What happened to your girlfriend Marzia?_" Mother asked.

"_I felt that I could be happier with my boyfriend._" I replied, smiling.

"_That's good. Never be with someone unless you're exactly right for each other._" Father said.

"_So, tell us about him!_" Mother said excitedly.

"_Well, first of all…_" I began. I spent the rest of the afternoon chatting happily about Ryan with my parents.

* * *

Cry's POV

I was nervous about telling my parents. Being gay is less acceptable in America, and well… because my sister is very straight and even has a child now, I might be expected to be straight too. However, they'd find out someday. I'd have to tell them sometime. Even so… I can't imagine life without Felix. I have to tell them.

Sigh… I parked my car, exited, and locked it. I stared at the front garden. It was bursting with life, as it always did. There were flowers and little plants and it was all very pretty to see. It was also very, very nostalgic. It's been quite a while. I walked up the stone steps to the porch area. I took a deep breath, then breathed out. I rang the doorbell. Ding-dong. It was a very generic bell.

"Coming!" My mother's young, harmonious voice came from behind the door. My mother's sweet, gentle voice made me want to always listen to her. Unsurprisingly, she was always very kind, to everyone. She never favoured my sister over me, and vice-versa. When I was a child, she treated me like an adult. She understood me and loved me with good intent. She opened the door. I smiled. "Ryan!" She gasped.

I took in the wonderful sight. She still looked very young, like she hadn't aged a day. I stared into the deep, emerald green eyes that I got from her. Her long, brown hair was tied up in a lovely, mature fashion. She was wearing an apron, seemingly in the process of making food. Underneath that, she was wearing a plain shirt and jeans. Jesus, she looks like a teenager. Now that I'm older, she's quite a bit shorter than me, which adds to her looking like a teenager. When I pulled her in for a hug, she smelled very nice, like always. She smelled a bit like freshly baked cookies or some flowers, or generally any sweet-smelling scent. And it wasn't like, a sickly-sweet smell, it was a very pleasant. She wrapped her arms around me too and we hugged tightly. We pulled away and I smiled.

"I have something I need to talk about to you and Dad, and it's why I'm here today. It's a bit of a serious matter, though." I told her with a serious expression.

"I understand. Come on in, then." She waved her hand as for me to come inside, and then shut the door.

"Is Dad here?" I asked. I scanned the room and didn't see him.

"Not right at this moment. He went to the drugstore to get some prescribed medication from the doctor. You know how it is." I nodded. I had heard from my sister that Dad was getting sicker. I was very sad to hear as such, but I've also heard that the meds are helping a lot, so I'm a bit reassured there. I then suddenly heard the sound of the door unlocking and opening.

"I'm home!" It was the familiar voice of my Dad.

"Guess who's here!" Mom called in an excited voice.

"Who?" I wouldn't be his first guess if I were him.

"It's… Ryan." She said. He walked in and smiled.

"It's been a while." I nodded. We hugged.

"He has something he wanted to talk to us about." She explained.

"And that is?" He raised his eyebrows. _What should I tell them?_ I took a deep breath. _You know what? I'll say it straight and get it over with._

"I… I… I'm homosexual." I finally said it.

* * *

**Wow, what's with me and cliffhangers nowadays? *shrugs* Whatever. Anyways, hey guys! I'm back from the dead! I've taken a look at the statistics, and wow! Almost 2000 people have read this fic, or at least, the first chapter. WHOA. WHOA. WHOA. SHIT JUST GOT REAL. I can't thank you guys enough for all the encouragement and motivation. I'm happy to say I have more than 40 favourites/follows on this story pushed together and in general I'm quite amazed. There are people from all around the world who read the first chapter, USA (obviously), UK, Canada, France, Japan, Italy, Korea, Finland, wherever you live, but holy crap. Wow. I ****_mean it._**** WOW. I really didn't expect this many people to have seen it. I really didn't think that this little fic would get noticed, and perhaps it's not a big number compared to much more famous fics, like "My Immortal" (Read it if you want a good laugh and if you don't mind horrendous spelling.) or "My Little Dashie" (Tears were forming when I read that one. -I'm not that into the fandom, but I made a deal with my friend to watch it if he watched Adventure Time.- It was really great.) Anyways, I'm getting a little off topic. I love hearing reader input, so if you'd like/if you have the time, feel free to review or PM me! I'm mostly friendly and I love hearing interacting with my fellow PewDieCry shippers. Tell me what you think's going to go down! Let me know what you want to happen! Do whatever you like. If you didn't like it, I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it, but if you'd be so kind, maybe you can give me some feedback for me to improve my writing. I thank you anyways, even if you hated it for taking the time to view and giving it a chance. I think that maybe I might start posting some other fanfics that I have, and maybe some of my original stories on FictionPress. What can I say? I love creativity and I'm a strong promoter of it. I encourage anyone who wishes to write, no matter how skilled they are, to let your imagination flow and write whatever you want. In any case, thanks a million to Dansmoshyfan and my amazing boyfriend Kevin. You guys are the best! I love all of you, my readers/supporters/followers/favouriters/fellow fans/friends/boyfriend. Stay awesome, have a good week, and I'll see you next chapter! (Or in another fic.)**

**Cuddles!**

**Love,**

**Rammy.**

**P.S.**

**I'm becoming U2Bsexual. Don't know what that is? U2Bsexual, or YouTubersexual is a term I've started to use for people who are becoming exclusively or particularly attracted to YouTubers. I'm also anime charactersexual. Yay.**

**P.S.S.**

**If you were wondering why Pewds's conversation with his parents were in italics, it's 'cause he's speaking in Swedish. When writing, I've grown accustomed to writing in italics whenever it's in a different language.**

**P.S.S.S.**

**This was way longer than it should've been.**


End file.
